haloremakesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Arsirus UK
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Halo Forging site Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley i dont know how to lock it, honestly im figuring stuff out myself and i dont know how to use the site to talk very well lol. i hope this works i guess this works its no big deal Yeah right now im just adding all the maps and games to "Categories" im hoping that it makes it easier to navigate. Tomorrow or this weekend im going to try to learn how to make it even better, i might just go around taking templates from other game wikis and try to convert them to one that would work for us linking maps about that, I was personally there with Centurion for every single map test, so i know all the Halo 2 maps, and Ive linked them all accordingly, some of the maps have been redacted since we looked through them. Dont worry I wont leave anybody out that deserves it or anything Yeah although there are lots of "help" pages .. it doesnt really help you start from scratch ya know. o well, i think its goin okay Anyways, Im gunna add everything to Categories for the 4 games, then im getting off cause its really late here. If you cant figure out how to make people admins and stuff i understand its kinda quirky but if you do definitely let me know id love to be one .. Its kind of a slippery slope, cause Im not sure what maps will get selected and stuff, but i figure if there is only one remake listed for a particular map it wouldnt be to unreasonable to add in a forge picture. Tmrw I can add a new heading to every map for pictures or ill try and figure out how to make photo galleries so there can be comparison pictures, well see. thanks for bein a good sport about this, at first i thought you might be mad lol. Ill have to catch you on xbl again sometime so we can talk about it a bit more fluently, I think this might be a great resource for us and might help our cause of getting these maps looked at seriously. yeah its 4:30am lol. it will probably be around 3 oclock america time till i can edit again, and ill be on xbl probably all day after so hopefully ill catcha later man, take it easy and good luck today. figured out the admins thing go to this page http://haloremakes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights you should see option to add a user. If you could add me that would be great, and also im going to make a new account named "Reach Remakes Admin" that way we can give the other guys all access without making it to complicated for them, so add that name also. Im off to class, back in an hour or so -1pm I dont mean for this to sound rude, but is there anyway we can change the name of the site, i dont really like Halo Forging Site, i was thinking something along the lines of Reach Classic Remakes, or Halo Reach Remakes, something of that nature. I dont mean to offend you if you like it, Maybe its the language barrier but it doesnt transfer well to (american english) honestly dude i did all kindsa work to get those pictures up, i used photoshop and uploading and all kinda stuff so Ill do it, (in the morning cause im going to bed) tomorrow when i can actually talk to you (on xbl or b.net) i can try and walk you through it but its kinda pain in the ass. Also if i could ask a favor in return Could you see if you could grant me Bureaucrat status? That way I can help the american users set up admin accounts during the times when your unavailable. I dont fully know how to do it so i cant really tell you, but only you can do it, appreciate it in advance. Ill be on for a few more minutes. im trying to lock down every page so nobody can edit it, im almost done then im getting off Gametypes I got the picture on the front page and it links to the right place, feel free to edit away. Thats all i got for tonight, ill talk to you when i wake up, also did you see my thing about asking if you could make me a bureaucrat? h3 hey its Reaper can you make me an admin so I can edit the h3 section Great work man Thanks alot, I appreciate it. I think we are really chugging along my edit to front page Sorry i edited it, it was just a bit to bold, and in all caps i didnt really care for it. I gotta say though UK i really feel like it shouldnt be so publicaly advertised, i mean it should only be yourself, myself, centurion, reaper, jd and decadence. I understand what your trynna do There is a reason I made it that way, I know it isnt crazy efficient, but there is a purpose, Im bad at explaining it in text, I have to run to class. ill be back in 2 hours and if your still online and stuff Ill try and explain